Do Your Research
by Pointeofdance
Summary: Something that bugged me during Season 6 of Arrow was that ARGUS somehow couldn't get the FBI to back off of Oliver. I mean seriously, one government agency good with him and another not? Is there no cross communication? Anyway, this is my fix to that. Spoilers through S6E2 only.


**Hey all! Well, I've finally finished Season 6 of Arrow, and wow, that was a bit of a roller coaster. I would definitely say it was one of the better seasons, although the fighting between the teams annoyed the hell out of me. Thank God they finally have managed to get a decent relationship between Felicity and Oliver though because if I had to watch more of how they had been writing their relationship I might have thrown up. Also, loved loved loved William's character and his relationship with Oliver!**

 **This story came from one simple plot bunny that bugged me so much: Why can't ARGUS get the FBI to back off their investigation? It seemed so strange to me that Oliver was in great standing with one government agency that knew his identity, but another wanted to prosecute him. So this is me fixing it. Side note: this is not meant to be bashing Samanda Watson's character. I actually enjoyed her a lot, I just thought the premise of her being there was a bit dumb. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Oliver's head was spinning from the run in with the press at City Hall. He wasn't sure what all could be done until it was proved that the photo was a fake. And he knew it was. Felicity always had eyes on thermal when they were on a mission and she would never have let him take his hood off if there were prying eyes. There was very, very small chance that on one of the rare times he had taken his hood off in the field, he had been caught by some analog device that Felicity would not have been aware of, but he couldn't believe in that coincidence. No, the picture must be a fake.

He walked rapidly down the hall to his office with Quentin right behind him. He pushed open the doors quickly, but suddenly slowed down when he saw the woman standing there waiting for him. The dark skinned woman was standing with her arms crossed and one hip cocked. Her kinky hair was allowed to be free around her head, but looked controlled at the same time. In fact, everything about her looked controlled and confident, from her business suit to the smirk playing on her face. He put on a mask quickly to hide all of his emotions behind simple confusion as Quentin edged around him to look at what had surprised him.

"Hello," he started cautiously, "I don't believe we have an appointment."

"No, but I don't really need one," she said, walking up to them and taking out her badge. She flipped it open. "Special Agent Samanda Watson."

"Uh, can we help you with something?" Quentin asked

"Not really," Agent Watson shrugged. "I'm here as a courtesy to inform you of the investigation I'll be conducting in your city."

"Investigation into what?" Oliver asked.

"You," she replied simply.

"You've got to be kidding." Quentin sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, because the FBI is world renowned for its sense of humor," she remarked sarcastically. She turned her attention back to Oliver. "You were on the news last night wearing the outfit of a known criminal. Can you honestly say you're surprised there's an investigation?"

"Yes," Oliver smirked.

"Yes?" Agent Watson questioned, confusion now showing. It was the first time that an expression other than arrogant confidence had been on her face. "You mean to tell me that faily solid proof of you being a vigilante does not warrant government attention?"

"Agent Watson," he began, moving behind his desk, forcing her to move in front of it. It was very much a power play and she knew it, but she had been shaken by his answer. Quentin was looking at him with wide eyes and slowly shaking his head, but he ignored him for now. "You are operating under two very wrong assumptions here."

"Well, would you care to enlighten me?" she asked, her old attitude returning.

"I would love to," Oliver said condescendingly, making her scowl. He continued on. "The first being that the photo is real."

"Well, that's what the investigation is for, Mr. Queen," she bit back. "But you do realize that proof that the photo is fake is not going to make me stop my investigation. There are too many coincidences here. No, I think I've got my man."

"I'm not saying you're wrong there," he replied, much to her surprise. "I'm saying that I know definitively that the photo was faked. I already have my best person running their computer algorithm on the photo to look for the telltale inconsistencies. They really are one of the smartest people in the world. They'll figure it out. Besides, they're good enough that I would never have been caught on camera in the first place."

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Quentin hissed, but Oliver just held up his hand, silencing the former police detective.

Agent Watson just raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Queen, did you just admit that you are the Green Arrow?"

"The second assumption that you have made," he continued as though she hadn't spoken, "is that you think that somehow, no person in the federal government knows the identity of the Green Arrow. Do you really have so little faith in your own colleagues and superiors, Agent Watson?"

"Do you mean to tell me that my superiors would purposefully assign me to a wild goose chase after somebody that they already know about?" she hissed, her hands on his desk and leaning forward.

He matched her position. "Well, I can't speak for the FBI, but there are other agencies in your government well aware of who I am and what I can do."

"And who might those be," she growled.

"Tell me, Agent, have you heard of the Advanced Research Group United Support?"

She leaned back in surprise. "A.R.G.U.S? Of course I have. We will sometimes work together."

He banged his hands on the table and she jumped in surprise. "Then why the hell are you here investigating me? A.R.G.U.S has not only known my identity since the beginning, but they were the ones who helped make me into the Hood in the first place! Does that surprise you? Well, it shouldn't. The previous director of A.R.G.U.S, Amanda Waller, was not always known for having the most black and white methods. And yes, I did personally know and work with the director of A.R.G.U.S herself. Although, I would say work is a subjective term, as my family was being threatened by people in _your_ government unless I helped her run a mission in China. It may not be public knowledge, but no, I was not on the island for the entirety of those five years. Part of it was being trained by and helping the US government in their ops overseas."

He paused briefly as he watched her reaction. Stunned disbelief was the best way to describe it. He would have laughed if he wasn't so worked up at the moment. He took a deep breath and continued.

"The _government_ ," he sneered, "has known who I am since the moment I first put on the hood. The bow was always my weapon of choice, in addition to the fact that the green hood I wore as a tribute to a friend who died I began wearing while I was still in their service. So, _Agent Watson_ , you can investigate all you like, but one phone call is all I need to get you off my back. You see, Amanda Waller and I did not see eye-to-eye and likely would have left me in the dust, but I am fortunate enough to know the current director personally. After all, Lyla Micheals married name is Lyla Diggle, as in the man who has been my bodyguard and part of my team for the past five years!"

He was spitting mad now. "If you _dare_ to think that you can waltz in here and destroy my life, you are so very, very wrong. I have protection from some very high levels of government, as does my team, as does the rest of the vigilante teams around. You are truly naive if you thought that A.R.G.U.S does not know our identities, or those of Team Flash, or those of the Legends. So, Agent Watson, are you willing to waste your time on a fruitless case, or do you wish to put the time and resources of the FBI to good use elsewhere and leave me and my team to our own damn business!"

Agent Samanda Watson was gaping like a fish at him. She was not sure how to respond. She wasn't sure how she or her superiors had missed such a large piece of backstory. She knew that she was trapped. With nothing left to do, she stood up straight and walked away from the man who she now definitely knew to be the Green Arrow. She had always been unsure when she had read reports stating that the Green Arrow would make you cower in fear in front of him as they always sounded like exaggerations. She understood now. The aura of fury, and barely restrained control, that Mr. Queen was exhibiting was something that she had not felt before. She knew, without a doubt, that if Mr. Queen wanted her dead right now, she would be in a heartbeat.

She mustered her courage and turned her back on him, her last ounce of defiance, and walked to the door. She walked past his deputy mayor who was also looking stunned. A small part of her mind registered that he must have been in the know like she had suspected, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Agent Watson," Oliver called out as she reached the door. She paused but didn't turn around. "Next time, do your damn research."

 ***BONUS***

"Hey, Lyla, can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what it is, but go ahead, Oliver."

"Can you make a phone call to the FBI and tell them to get off my back?"

"That, I can do. I'll text in five when it's done."

* * *

 **So? How'd you like it? I would love it if you would drop a review, although a favorite and follow wouldn't be too bad either ;P Let me know your thoughts on Season 6!**

 **Till the next time,**

 **Pointeofdance**


End file.
